Sugar Rush
by sweet passionate nightmare
Summary: Sunako and the gang went to the beach for their feild trip they will be there for 2 weeks.but in that special trip Kyohei and Sunako will start knowing that they... read and find out.I hope you people like it send reviews
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone this is my first fanfic ever. I have been admiring everyone's work and I want to create a fanfic myself so here it is. Well this is based on a song called sugar rush by A teens here it goes

Summary: They love each other never telling it but they do so how will the actually control their feelings and who is this Kevin guy?

There will be P.O.V.s so I will do my best

Chapter 1 the announcements

It all started in one day…when the gang (you know Ranmaru, Takenaga,Yuki etc.) do their morning routine again when Takenaga will wake Kyohei up in his Lazy ass.

They went to school just to be greeted by Noi and Machiko along with Sunako and her dark aura.

Fast forward

"Oh, Ohayou minna" their teacher said.

"I have an important announcement to make…" The teacher said as he watched the students with their curious faces

"WE WILL GO TO THE BEACH FOR OUR FIELD TRIP TOMORROW!!!" The Teacher screamed

"yahoo yehey" all the girls and boys screamed and shouted.

Noi asked the teacher if there will be dorms. The teacher said that they will stay in a nice hotel with that the teacher grinned at everyone. The dorms will not be separated but it will just be a raffle even though a boy and a girl will be in a room together just let faith take you there….. MORE SCREAMS WERE HEARD exept from Sunako at 5,4,3,2,1,

More screams were heard from the other classes then the teacher told them that they are half day today so they can pack for tomorrow. The girls and boys chattered about what they will wear. While Sunako and the others tried to get outside.

So they went and talked on the way home.

"Kyohei what will you bring for tomorrow." started Takenaga.

"Well I did not decide yet." Kyohei said

Back in the house

The people packed and packed until it was dinner time…

"SUNAKO!!!! WHAT IS FOR DINNER?" another familiar voice started. Sunako was mumbling weird curses over Kyohei. Then Kyohei went into Sunako just to see Sunako was cooking fried shrimp.

"YAHOO FRIED SHRIMP" Kyohei screamed

"Shut up Dumb ass!" Sunako shouted at Kyohei as she pointed on the door and said "OUT!'"That made Kyohei scamper out of the Door.

After dinner they all plopped into bed.

So how was it? Flames Please When I receive reviews I will just start with the next chapter the title is Room assignments made in hell! See you all! I formatted it really changed.


	2. room assignments made in hell

Oh my I am so happy thank you people ok this is the next chappie I am sorry if this is short

Chapter 2 Room assignments made in hell!

Oh Shit! I over slept Takenaga screamed loudly. WTF! WE ALL OVERSLEPT!!!! knock knock Sunako-chan what is for break fast? Yuki said as he knocked on the door of Sunako. Sunako-cha…. Ahhhhhh Sunako left already!!! NOOOO!!!

At School……

Ohayou minna are you all ready for a 2 week fun at the beach? YESSSSS!!!! the students said then they went to the bus. (of course the classes were separated) SENSEI!!!!!! when will you tell us our room assignments? Oh yeah you will all meet your roommate in the hotel. Ano Sensei in specific what hotel will we stay on and in what resort and What will we do there!? Oh good question Mikan. we will stay in a island named "amanpulo" it is a resort only we will stay no outsiders our objection is that we will exoplore the island and practically everything you need is there. YAHOO!!! same happened to the other classes. This will be a long 2 weeks well at least _ they will be there_

She managed to say.

In Amanpulo

2 hours later after land and air traveling they at last reached amanpulo. All the students stood up in awe OMG! the place is beautiful! the teacher gave the romm assignments to the class randomly. Sunako was searching for her room. But something unexpected happened… something she would least expect the most. She bumped into Kyohei. What are you doing here you radiant being? Sunako said No what are you doing here? huh according to my key this is My room. Don't tell me…. WTF!!!! they both went to the teacher to complain. But no luck they are stuck together in one room. well there is only one way to say this… THIS MEANS WAR!!!

back in the room

well we can't do anything about it they both sighed. silence filled the room Sunako noticed that Kyohei was staring at her WIDE EYED. WHAT?! Sunako said Um Sunako why are you I I I in a he was left speechless bec. of what Sunako was wearing in fact she was wearing a very cute tank top that shows a small part of her stomach, and a fit pair of cute jeans she was wearing a cute pair of sandals. Kyohei shocked from the scene stared in awe on Suanko to be specific she was drop-dead-gorgeous! Then Sunako said fine what ever then she left the room. Then Kyohei was admitting in his mind that Sunako was indeed beautiful.

Yahoo! another Chapter done please send reviews! no flames please thank you


	3. Sunako and her 3 friends

Yo people thanks for sending reviews.

Chapter 3 Sunako and her 3 friends

In the dining room

"Hi guys" Kyohei said

Hi Kyohei Ranmaru, Yuki and Takenaga said happily

Kyohei sat down on the table looking shocked.

"Takenaga, who is your room mate? Is it Noi? I wonder if you will at last make a move?" Kyohei said.

"Um it is Noi." Takenaga said while MADLY BLUSHING.

"What about you Yuki?" Kyohei said

"Um it is Machiko-chan"Yuki said happily.

" Who is it Ranmaru?" Kyohei added.

"Great! it is that cute little kitten who has fallen head over heels in love with me."he said

"What about you Kyohei?" they all said together.

"um it is Sunako-chan and something weird happened a while ago." He said

"yehey! It is Sunako-chan and what exactly happened did you do something to her?" they all said.

"What?! Why the hell will I Do that? and I just saw her in a sexy outfit! I mean in a cute tank top that shows a little part of her stomach, fit jeans and high heels! but she went out the room." Kyohei said in a little loud tone.

"Your kidding right she would never do that!" but looking at Kyohei it looks like he is not joking. Wide eyed they said "What!? what are we waiting for let's find her to see!"

"But wait I will just invite Noi, and I think you should call Machiko-chan to come with us too, Yuki." Takenaga said

When the girls arrived they immediately went out in search for Sunako. They came across a restaurant beside the sea. And saw 4 people sitting on 1 table, they saw a boy with blonde hair, another boy in brown hair, a girl with blonde hair also and another girl with black hair. The guy with brown hair looks like that he is going out with the girl with blonde hair. But wait the girl in blacked looked like someone she looked like……….

"SUNAKO!!!!!!" the boys and girls said. while going to her

"oh shit!" Sunako said

when the people reached Sunako…

"Sunako who are they? Noi said.

The friends of Sunako waited patiently

"Oh it is you radiant beings. Oh well I guess I have no choice radiant beings sigh the girl over here is Alex, the blonde guy over here is Kevin and the brown guy over here is Justine." Sunako said

"HEY! SUNAKO the way you introduced me is like I have brown skin." Justine said

"Oi Sunako introduce them." Kevin said

"Fine well this girl standing beside the guy with black hair is Noi the guy beside her is Takenaga. This perverted looking one in called Ranmaru. This girl beside the blonde and short hair guy is called Machiko the one beside her is Yuki. And the last one is called Kyohei. So I introduced you all now radiant beings leave now!" Sunako said

With that everyone just went away (Kyohei, noi etc.)

"Yeah Sunako does look HOT her friends are hot too." Ranmaru said

"Bye Guys I will go ahead in my room" Kyohei said

Wait you did not eat yet will you be O.K.? Yuki said

" I'll be fine." with that he walked away.

In deep thought Koyhei said to himself "why am I getting jelous It is just another guy right? wait a minuite Why am I feeling this way?" he sighed

So how was it? No flames please


	4. SunakoDirty dancing and confessions

Hi everyone! here this time this is a song fic. I am sorry if it is suckish so I will just try my best. And I will have this chapter kinda long.

The title is Something kinda Oohh by: Girls alloud

sorry I don'6t know some of the spellings in the songs SORRY!!

Remember the writings in like this is saying that I am explaining the story okay?

The Gang is You Know Kyohei, Takenaga, Noi, Yuki, Ranmaru, Machiko

CHAPTER 3 Sunako… Dirty dancing and Confessions

In the dining room the next morning

When Sunako woke up she did not find Kyohei in the room.

"Where is Kyohei? Did something happen to him? Why is he not here? Oh no why am I worrying about that creature of light? Is it ? No don't tell me that I….."

"SUNAKO!!!! LET'S GO TO THE BREAFAST PLACE. THE BOYS ARE THERE WAITING FOR US!" Noi and Machiko said

"Uh um coming I will just change you can go ahead if you want." Sunako said

"okay bye " both girls said

Sunako sighed "oh well I guess I have no choice."

5 min. past then Sunako emerged in the break fast place. Then she found out that most people were staring at her. So she just ignored it. When she found the table which Noi, Takenaga, Yuki, Machiko, Ranmaru and Kyohei sat. She said hello to them. Then there it is again everyone was staring at her including her friends (noi, machiko you know the gang.)

Then she finally spoke up "what! why is everyone starring at me? Is there something on my face? WHY WHY WHY!!! Sunako said

You know why? because she was HOT by that I mean Drop Dead gorgeous! Well I will explain she was wearing a black top which shows her curves clearly and a black MINI skirt.

"Oh Hi Sunako!" said Alex hugging her tightly

"Yo" Justine said

Then suddenly all the girls and boys in the room started to shout and scream.

"Ahh more hotties!" all the girls said

And most of the guys are already looking at Sunako and Alex practically drooling over their hotness.

"Well what are you all staring at stop looking at us now!" at last Kevin shouted out loud.

Then immediately all the people looked away. But that just made all the girls want them more. Of course also the other boys too. Then the four just sat down on the table where the gang sat.

"Well we have not quietly introduced ourselves clearly yesterday. Well I am Alex and I am the girlfriend of this hottie over here called Justine."And with that they started making out.Eww dudes get a room! OH yeah and I am Kevin. Well you can say that we are Sunako's Best friends since middle school or even when we are younger we can't remember." Kevin said flatly. "Oh yeah there will be a party tonight in the nearby club there will be DJs etc. so interested? Well if you are then meet us all in the club just a few blocks from the beach or the one near your hotels." Sunako said

"Yeah Okay I am so exited But we don't have the right clothes for a party is there any malls in here?" Noi and Machiko said

Well they both said that in an almost gloomy yet sad way. It's like the feeling of excitement then feeling kinda down okay?

"Well there are a lot but we will just take you to the biggest one. Want us to take you there? We brought our mini van." Sunako said

"Okay sounds like real fun!" everyone said

"Wow It's the first time that Sunako sounded so kind and fun and so HOT too maybe I should ask her out." Ranmaru sneakily whispered to Takenaga.

"Come on Ranmaru Sunako already belongs to either Kyohei or that Kevin guy well the competition looks like it is starting." Takenaga said

"Well how did you know?" Ranmaru asked

"It is so obvious see Kyohei already kinda always looks at Sunako and when Kevin is around he frowns see there it is again and Kevin is always with Sunako exept for the night."Takenaga said in an as a matter of fact tone.

When they were all done ready to go

"Okay all set now LET'S GO" Justine said When they arrived on the GIANT mall. All of them stared in awe exept Sunako, Justine, Alex and of course Kevin Then Takenaga asked them (sunako, Kevin, Justine, alex) why they seem to not be shocked by the giantness of the mall.

"Well It is because OUR fathers own the whole place and of course the if it is the whole place I mean along with this mall etc. so we practically saw the mall already." Kevin said in a flat voice.

"Yeah! now well we girls will stay together and you boys will stay there Okay?" Noi said then Kyohei, Kevin, Alex, Justine and Sunako said all together"NO FREAKING WAY AM I GOING IN THAT TYPE OFWAY"

"Okay Alex, Sunako, Justine and I will go our own way and you people go your own way." Kevin said

9 hours later after intense shopping at last they were done. Kyohei and the others went to their rooms to change .But not Sunako, Kevin, Alex and Justine. Well they went into the rest house(where Justine, Alex and Kevin have been living for the past day.) And Sunako got changed there.

ABOUT 5:00 pm

Suanko and her friends were already in the club. Then music started playing.

I've got to heat it up docter, got to heat it up I've got till three o'clock. I've got to rock until you drop(2x)Till you drop……..something……ahh.

Something kinda oohh, Jumping on my toot-toot something 'side of me, wants some part of you oo-ohh. Something kinda ooh, Makes my heart go boom-boom Something 'side of me, wanting what you do oo-ohh.

The gang is still in their rooms trying to choose what to wear. Sunako, Alex, Justine and Kevin were drinking beer at the bar. They talked about stuff then they wanted to dance.

Something kinda ooh, Jumping on my toot-toot something 'side of me Wants some part of you oo-ohh. Something kinda ooh Bumping in the back room, something 'side of me, wanting what you do oo-ohh.

Ooh, when tomorrow comes baby I won't even know your name baby so good Want to follow on by but I'll never meet you never see you again. If you wanna put a (or pin a) line on me, now no wait till the band gonna play real slow If you want your hands on me I'm digging you up. Can't dance no pain no gain no show Jump to the beat all night don't roll If you wanna handle me you got to keep up.

Sunako and Kevin kept on dancing while Alex and Justine was making out on the corner of the big big room.Then suddenly Kyohei and the gang entered.

KYOHEI'S P.O.V.

"Damn that Kevin guy why is he dancing with MY Sunako. That idiot I want to crush him or something. oh here is my chance That Kevin guy is leaving.

END OF KYOHEI'S P.O.V.

Kyohei started to dance with Sunako yet she did not mind. Kyohei drank beer with Sunako and then she asked Kyohei to bring her back to her room.

IN THE ROOM

Sunako sat on the bed and Kyohei on the Couch.

"You know something? That guy really did not deserve you. The one that called you ugly ." Kyohei said

"But he is a really smart guy and now I already got over it." Sunako said

"Um Sunako, can I ask you something?" Kyohei simply said

"Sure" Suanko said

"Um, is it okay if I LOVE YOU?" Kyohei said

With that Kohei ran up to Sunako and kissed her oh so truly and sweetly. Sunako was in shock by his words and actions. But soon they broke the kiss.

"Sorry, I've only realized it for the 1st year we spent in your house." Kyohei said

"It is okay I also like you anyway" Sunako said while laughing

"So…. um so wanna be my girl?" Kyohei said

"Yes of course but we can't sleep together yet."Sunako said

With that Kyohei kissed her so passionately and sweetly and they went to bed.

SORRY FOR UPDATING FOR TOO LONG it is cause my mom banned me from using the computer these months. But well here it is TNX!


	5. The bite, the girl and the ultimate game

Hi People! This is the fourth chapter TT I am so sorry If this fic sucks

_**Chapter 4 The Bite, The Girl and the ultimate dare **_

Sunako and Kyohei woke up in the morning snuggled up in each other's arms. With a loud BANG they both stumbled down the bed well it was Takenaga, Ranmaru, Machiko, Yuki and Noi. Kyohei and Sunako panicked and Sunako went to her bed while Kyohei went to answer the door.

"What do you want?" He said coolly

They all had a grin on their faces.

"Good news guys…..We will stay here for one month instead for two weeks!" They all shouted loudly.

Then suddenly Kevin, Alex and Justin went to the room.

"Yo guys! Let's go eat breakfast. I found a great place." Justin said.

"Okay just wait we will just change 5 min." Sunako said

"Okay we will wait at the entrance wait you people should come too." Alex said bluntly pointing at the gang.

"KK We will just meet you there." Noi and Machiko said

5 mins. past and The gang went to the entrance to find Kevin, Alex and Justin standing there.

"Okay we all set wait who knows how to drive a car?" Kevin said

Sunako, Kyohei, Takenaga, Ranmaru, Alex, Justin and Kevin raised their hands.

"Okay I will be driving alone, Kyohei you driveYuki, Takenaga you drive Noi, Ranmaru you drive Machiko, Justin you drive alone, Alex you also drive alone And I will Be also driving alone. Sunako and Kevin said

"Okay" everyone said

"Just to make things interesting let us have a race" Kevin said

"The starting line is there just follow the road." Sunako said

So they all went to their cars. The race started Sunako, Kyohei and Kevin were leading until they reached the café called Cat's eyes.1st place was Sunako, 2nd place was Kyohei and Kevin 3rd was Justin and Alex Takenaga and Ranmaru went last. They all went inside the café. Everyone had full course breakfast.

"Um do you people want to go to the beach later?" Sunako said

"Yeah sure after we are done eating" everyone said

After they are done eating everyone went to their proper rooms to change into their bathing suits.

_**20 min. past**_

They all met outside the hotel everyone was staring at the girls cause they all look drop-dead-gorgeous.

**( Noi was wearing a red bikini with a white mini skirt, Machiko is wearing a yellow bikini with a green mini skirt, Alex is wearing a blue bikini with a violet mini skirt and Sunako is wearing a black bikini with a pink mini skirt.)**

All the guys blushed at the scene.

"Okay now let us go to the beach" everyone said

**AT THE BEACH**

Noi and Machiko immediately went to build a sand castle and Sunako and Alex went to swim in the ocean. Kyohei, Ranmaru, Kevin and Justin went surfing. Takenaga and Yuki went to join Noi and Machiko in making sand castles.

"Dudes, wanna go Scuba Diving?" was all Kevin said

"Yeah sure but where?" Takenaga said

"In the middle of the ocean or maybe around the slopes." Kevin said

"No way It is so scary. Maybe a shark will bite me or maybe I might sink I'm too young to die!" Noi and Machiko said

"It will be okay but if you are truly scared you can stay in the boat." Sunako said

"Noi, will you go scuba diving if Takenaga will hold your hand?" Ranmaru said while Takenaga and Noi blushing madly.

"Uh…… Okay." was all noi could ever say

"And you Machiko what about Yuki holding your hand while diving in the ocean?" Ranmaru also said with a smirk on his face

"So we're all set I have already prepared the scuba gear and the boat. Well here it comes you can all change there anyway there are a lot of rooms. But first let us eat our Lunch and enjoy the view of the ocean while going into the middle of the ocean." Sunako said

"Okay" everyone said

Everyone was amused of the furniture of the boat it was like in a mini hotel. They had full course lunch. And they also stared at awe cause of the scene of a peaceful ocean. And everyone had put on their scuba gear.

"Let's go!" Noi, Kyohei, Justin and Sunako said

They all jumped into the water at once and they saw the most beautiful scene they had seen their whole life. They saw pretty colorful corals and small, pretty and cute fishes.

Sunako held Kyohei's hand, Yuki and Machiko were holding, Noi and Takenaga were holding hands too and of course Justin and Alex.

Sunako tugged everyone's arms to alarm them that there is a shark coming. The others swam away but Sunako's foot got stuck to a coral then Kevin saw her the shark was about to bite Sunako but Kevin used his body to shield Sunako. Kevin got bitten by the shark gushes of blood went out of his leg Sunako at last got freed by the coral and helped Kevin go up the surface. Immediately after going to the boat Sunako went to aid Kevin while going to the hospital as quickly as possible.

_**IN THE HOSPITAL…**_

"Kevin?...Kevin?" was all Sunako can say

Suddenly Kevin opened his eyes slowly to see Sunako and Alex around him in a Hospital room.

"Yo you were unconscious for three days MAN! that must have stung!" Justin said just coming in the room.

"Wait what happened to the others?" Kevin said

"Oh they are just shopping and swimming while you were gone they admit it was no fun with out you." Alex said

Suddenly the nurse came in…

"Um excuse me but you are already allowed to go out of the hospital" The nurse said

"Yahoo!" Kevin said with a smug grin on his face

"Great the king has another plan in his sleeves just after getting bit by a shark I wonder what will it be this time?" Justin said

"GUYS! did you hear there is another girl transferred to school and is in this field trip also!" Yuki said in a panting voice

"So?" was all Sunako, Kevin, Alex and Justin said

"Well I thought that you will be interested so I rushed here to tell you guys." Yuki said

When Yuki was about to leave…

"Yuki, Ask Kyohei, Noi, Ranmaru, Takenaga and Machiko to go meet me in Sunako's room we will be there in 15 min. Don't be late!"

With that Yuki just ran.

"So shall we?" Justin said

_**IN SUNAKO'S ROOM**_

"So what are we doing here?" Takenaga said

"I got a game for all of us Interested?" Kevin said

"Yeah sure" the others said

"Okay there is a Game show two days from now so the challenge is everyone has to sing a song. The person who has the lowest points will receive an ultimate punishment from all of us.But not just anyone will judge I am hiring Mr.Johnson from a singing show and winner gets 9,999,999,999,999 yen." Kevin said

"Can we start giving the punishments?" Sunako said

"Okay but first we will start clockwise so Yuki you go first." was all Kevin said

"Um, parade in a bikini around the hotel" Yuki said

"Dance the chicken dance in front of the teachers." Machiko said

"Shove your finger to your throat and puke at the teacher." Kyohei said

"Eat 1000 itchy worms." Takenaga said

"Make a person fall head over heels in love with you and then break up with him/her at the end of the day."Noi said

"Swim naked in the pool."Ranmaru said

"Get a killer bee's nest and throw it at someone." Alex said

"Steal a cheetah's food/prey." Justin said

"Go near a Lion's territory." Kevin said

"Go near a mother crocodile's eggs." Sunako said

"So interested?" Kevin said

"Yes." everyone said

"1st day you will sing a solo song, 2nd you will sing a duet and 3rd will be group sing. Got it so far?" Kevin said

"Who will group us?" Noi said

"Good question Ashlee Simpson and Ashley Tisdale will.They will be also be the judges with Mr.Johnson." Kevin said

"WHAT?! WTF THE ASHLEE AND ASHLEY?" Sunako, Noi, Alex and Machiko said

"Hi Guys well for the duets Noi and Takenaga, Sunako and Kevin, Alex and Justin, Yuki and Machiko and Kyohei, Ranmaru and Kathleen." Ashlee said

"For group Noi, Machiko, Alex, Sunako and Justin and Kyohei, Ranmaru, Yuki, Takenaga and Kevin." Ashley said

Suddenly Mr.Johnson came in.

"News people there will be 2 group songs sang it is okay if only one sings but the others must do instruments." Mr.Johnson said

**Right now I am allowing you to send me the BIG BIG flame from all my suckish story. But I still hope you enjoy it TT**


	6. Singing Contest

Yo people! Sorry for updating for TOO long So here it is chapter 6

_CHAPTER 6 SIGNING CONTEST _

"People! extreme announcement there will no more be a duet instead 2 solos. And Ashley and Ashlee can't be with us because they have a movie to shoot. So I made Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt to be the other judges.And Dylan and Cole Sprouse will be the hosts." Mr Johnson said

"Such a drag I already rehearsed the song with Takenaga-kun" noi said

"Oh well nothing we can do." Sunako said

THAT NIGHT

"Dudes let's eat, tomorrow is the big competition!" Kyohei said

Then they had Seafood Chowder, Salmon, Almond Jelly, Maki, Tempura and Soba. After that they were stuffed. Kyohei is walking down the park when this girl popped in front of him.

"Hi!" the girl said

"Who are you?" Kyohei muttered

"Oh I am Britney, Britney Wilson." she said

"Okay.." Kyohei said

He did not know but Sunako is following him. Watching his every move….

Something unexpected happened… Britney kissed Kyohei with her hand on his neck. With that scene Sunako ran away tears trickled down her face because Kyohei was letting Britney do so. She regretted to kiss Kyohei, hug him, love him and opened up to him. When Sunako ran off 10 seconds later Kyohei broke the kiss and pushed Britney away.

"Get off you freakin' whore!" Kyohei said

That night Sunako did not sleep but just slept in Alex's room.

THE NIGHT OF THE BATTLE a.k.a. next day's night

"Hi Guys! There are T.V. people outside and some people." Mr. Johnson said

"What? Why?" Noi said

"Well with them the prize will include a flat screen T.V. Now shall we start?" Mr. Johnson said

"Yeah yeah yeah." Everyone said

"Hi guys! I'm Dylan and I'm Cole we are here to see an amazing event of hot guys and girls to battle to the crown of victory! First up Yukinojo! Singing Disarray and First time." Dylan and Cole said

**"Disarray"**

I face my demons wresling these angels to the ground  
And all that I could find was a thin line between all the saints  
And villains it was crossed  
In my own mind

Some day I'm gonna find it wish i knew what i was looking for  
inside the disarray  
I woke up this morning don't know where I'm going but it's  
Alright I wouldn't have it any other way

Struggling between the facts and fiction I'm alone  
But I'm alive  
Everyone around me is trying to make a statement  
Then there's me  
I'm just trying to survive

Some day I'm gonna find it wish i knew what i was looking for  
inside the disarray  
I woke up this morning don't know where I'm going but it's  
Alright I wouldn't have it any other way

If this was any other day I'd pretend to know where I stand  
I just don't know

**"First Time"**

We're both looking for something  
We've been afraid to find  
It's easier to be broken  
It's easier to hide

Looking at you,holding my breath,  
For once in my life,I'm scared to death,  
I'm taking a chance,letting you inside.

Feeling alive all over again,  
As deep as the sky, under my skin  
Like being in love, she says  
For the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong,  
But I'm feeling right where I belong  
With you tonight  
Like being in love  
To feel for the first time

The world that I see inside you  
Waiting to come to life  
Waking me up to dreaming  
Reality in your eyes

Looking at you,  
Holding my breath,  
For once in my life  
I'm scared to death,  
I'm taking a chance,  
Letting you inside.

I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the sky under my skin  
Like being in love, she says, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
Where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love to feel for the first time

We're crashing  
Into the unknown  
We're lost in this  
But it feels like home

I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the sky under my skin  
Like being in love, she says, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
Where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love to feel for the first time

"WOW That was some performance. Well now Let's give it up to Machiko! Singing Shut up and Drive and Break it off." Dylan and Cole said

**"Shut Up And Drive"**

_[Verse 1_  
I've been looking for a driver who's qualified  
So if you think that you're the one step into my ride  
I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine  
With a sunroof top and a gangster lean

_[Bridge_  
So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go

_[Chorus_   
Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean  
Got a ride that smoother than a limosine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night

Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-

Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

_[Verse 2_  
I got class like a 57 cadillac  
Got all the drive but a whole lot of boom in the back  
You look like you can handle whats under my hood  
You keep saying that you will boy I wish you would

_[Bridge_  
So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go

_[Chorus_   
Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean  
Got a ride that smoother than a limosine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night

Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-

Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Cos you play the game, got what I got (Get it Get it)  
Don't Stop It's a sure shot  
Aint no ferrari huh boy I'm sorry  
I ain't even worried  
So step inside and ride  
(ride, ride, ride, ride, ride...)

_[Bridge_  
So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go

_[Chorus_   
Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean  
Got a ride that smoother than a limosine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night

Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-

Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

**"Break It Off"**

_[Sean Paul_  
Break It Off  
Breakin it off  
And settin it off in da real way  
Makin da girls dem chill dey mind  
Makin dem have a good time  
Ya man  
SPZ long side RiRi  
Come down now Rihanna  
Tek it to dem Tek it to dem girl

_[Refrain_  
Break it off boy  
Cuz ya got me feelin naughty  
I wanna know boy  
If I could be ya shawty (most definitely)  
Set if off boy  
And make me hot all ova my body  
(Break it off, take it off, miss take it off) (Break it off tonight) (Yo)  
Break it off boy  
Cuz ya got me feelin naughty  
I wanna know boy  
If I could be ya shawty (yo, yo)  
Set it Off boy (yeah, yeah)  
Make me hot all ova my body  
Break it off tonight (yo)

_[Verse 1_  
Struggle and pain wha she fell all de while  
And she want a good man to give her de style  
Wild child  
So she dere pon me file  
It's a long time now me wha plow de sile  
Plow de sile meh car run run like de nile  
And de most energy meh whan gi her tonight  
Give her tonight  
Gan make she feel right  
Make she fly like a kite that reach a new height  
Ah we give it to de gyal dem  
Make dem reel up and bawl  
And make dem start call  
Anytime she want it back she ha fi call Dutty Paul  
Admittin it on de spot I know de real Sean Paul  
When de traits so great  
Cuz she feelin top up and tall wat de ting say

_[Refrain_  
Break it off boy (immediate if not before)  
Cuz ya got me feelin naughty  
I wanna know boy  
If I could be ya shawty (pumba)  
Set if off boy  
And make me hot all ova my body  
(Break it off, take it off, yo miss take it off) (Break it off tonight) (Yo)  
Break it off boy  
Cuz ya got me feelin naughty  
I wanna know boy  
If I could be ya shawty (yo, yo)  
Set it Off boy (yeah, yeah, yo yo, yo a yo, RiRi, SPZ)  
Make me hot all ova my body  
Break it off tonight (yo, yo)

_[Verse 2_  
No doubt  
Gyal u shoulda know SP and a scout(?)  
Naughty sweat so shout(?)  
Make ya bawl out (shout)  
Make ya holla me gah give affection in your direction  
We go all out  
Gyal, just follow we if ya love energy  
If ya whan pedigree  
Cruise like Penelope  
Make a see yuh just bounce wit de Dutty Lee  
We keep givin you de Q to de U to de A (yea) to de L to de I to de T to de Y  
Girl I got to try (try)  
Take yuh booty make you reach to de S.K.Y.  
Woman I got to say (say)  
Da way u move is makin me hype  
Girl cuh yuh know say yuh S to de E to de X to de Y (Pumba Pumba)

_[Refrain_  
Break it off boy  
Cuz ya got me feelin naughty  
I wanna know boy  
If I could be ya shawty (sexiness)  
Set it off boy  
Make me hot all ova my body (yo, yah go yo, no doubt)  
Break it off tonight (yo RiRi)  
Break it off boy  
Cuz ya got me feelin naughty  
I wanna know boy  
If I could be ya shawty (Blaze up on no rain no stress)  
Set it off boy  
Make me hot all ova my body  
Break it off tonight (yea, yo, ya yo)

_[Rihanna_  
Boy (Uh huh)  
The way you push up on me I  
Whan get da roughest wine I dun know ya like (ay, yo, ay)  
Fuh sho we gonna break it off tonight (yoga macchugga uh)  
Ooooo boy  
We really shouldn't waste no time (sing it)  
Come let me back up on ya dancehall's tight (bring it)  
And I'm hopin baby u don't mind  
Cuz I really wanna break it off tonight (instantaneous)

_[Refrain_  
Break it off boy  
Cuz ya got me feelin naughty (ay)  
I wanna know boy  
If I could be ya shawty  
Set it off boy  
Make me hot all ova my body (baby girl, yo, baby girl)  
Break it off tonight (yo give it up give it up sen on)  
Break it off boy  
Cuz ya got me feelin naughty (yo)  
I wanna know boy  
If I could be ya shawty  
Set it off boy  
Make me hot all ova my body  
Break it off tonight

" Oh my god! That was like being in music heaven! Well here is Takenaga singing Flip side and Happy Birthday." Dylan said

**"Flipside"**

It's been a long, long time since everything was cool  
I shoulda seen it coming but I guess I'm not the only fool  
There's something growin' on the outside  
Too much missin' on the inside  
Should I waste my time and let you lead me on and on and on and on?

Waiting on the day when I'm complete  
Without you I'm doing what I can to let you be  
Making sure there's nothing showing on the outside  
Something's dying on the inside  
I'm still broken but I'm free  
I'll see you on the flipside

I've got a bruised up heart  
But I'm still hangin' out  
I should take it easy but I'm still gonna get around  
There's something growing on the outside  
Too much missing on the inside  
Should I waste more time when everything is done and done and overdone?

Waiting for the day when I'm complete  
Without you I'm doing what I can to let you be  
Making sure there's  
Nothing showing on the outside  
Something's dying on the inside  
I'm still broken but I'm free  
I'll see you on the flipside

I'll see you on the flipside  
Nothin' showing on the outside  
Something's dying on the inside  
Waiting for the day when I'm complete  
Doing what I can to let you be  
Nothing showing on the outside  
Something's dying on the inside  
I'm still broken but I'm free  
I'll see you onthe flipside 

**"Happy Birthday"**

Hey you  
I know I'm in the wrong  
Time flies  
When you're having fun  
You wake up  
Another year is gone  
Twenty one

I guess you wanna know  
Why I'm on the phone  
It's been a day or so  
I know it's kinda late  
But happy birthday

Yeah yeah whoa oh  
I know you hate me  
Yeah yeah whoa oh  
Well I miss you too  
Yeah yeah I know  
I know it's kinda late  
But happy birthday

So hard  
When you're far away  
It's lame but I forgot the date  
I won't make the same mistake  
It's all too late

Now you know  
Don't hang up the phone  
I wish I was at home  
I know it's way too late  
But happy birthday

Yeah yeah whoa oh  
I know you hate me  
Yeah yeah whoa oh  
Well I miss you too  
Yeah yeah I know  
I know it's kinda late  
But happy birthday

It's not that I don't care  
You know I'll make it up to you  
If I could I'd be there

Yeah yeah whoa oh  
Yeah yeah whoa oh  
Well I miss you too  
Yeah yeah I know  
I know it's kinda late  
But happy birthday

Yeah yeah whoa oh  
I know you hate me  
Yeah yeah whoa oh  
Well I miss you too  
Yeah yeah I know  
I know it's kinda late  
But happy birthday  
To you

"Nice Takenaga. Well up next..Noi singing Kiss the Girl and Love me for me." Cole said

**"Love Me For Me"**

_[Verse 1:_  
I'm not the girl that you see in the magazine  
Perfect face and perfect body  
Never be anyone but the one I am, what I am  
I can't bend to your expectations  
Look to fulfill any fantasy  
If what I am is what you need

_[Chorus:_  
Love me for me  
And not for someone I would never be  
Cause what you get is what you see  
And I can't be anymore than what I am  
Love me for me  
Or don't love me

_[Verse 2:_  
Don't think you're gonna change what's inside of me  
Make me who you want me to be  
Won't be someone I'm not  
Somebody else, someone else  
Love me with all my imperfections  
Not for an image of your design  
Love me for what you see inside

_[Chorus:_  
Love me for me (love me baby)  
And not for someone I would never be  
Cause what you get is what you see  
And I can't be anymore than what I am (no, no)

Love me for me (yeah, yeah)  
And not for someone you wish that I could be

Cause what you get is what you see (What you see)  
And I can't be anymore than what I am (no)  
Love me for me  
Or don't love me

_[Bridge:_  
I'd never do anything to change you (to change you)  
Or make you be anything than who you are (who you are)  
All that I am is all that I can be  
I love you for you  
So love me for me

Love me for me  
(Yeah, Yeah)  
Or don't love me...

_[Chorus:_  
Love me for me  
And not for someone I would never be  
Cause what you get is what you see  
And I can't be anymore than what I am (no)

Love me for me (love me)  
And not for someone you wish that I could be  
Cause what you get is what you see (Is what you see)  
So love me for me

Or don't love me

Love me for me

Or don't love me

**"Kiss The Girl"**

There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl.

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Nows your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
(kiss the girl)  
(oh, ohnoo..)  
(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl

Shalalalala  
My oh myyyyy  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss that girl!  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
(Kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl

"What a Wonderful song. Up next Ranmaru! Singing Lying is the most fun a girl can have with out taking her clothes off and Build god then we'll talk. Dylan said

**"Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off"**

Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?  
Then think of what you did  
And how I hope to God he was worth it.  
When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin.  
I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?

So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus  
In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?  
(Let's pick up, pick up)

Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part  
Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick.  
I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention.  
Now let's not get selfish  
Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?

Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster

I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Dance to this beat  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Dance to this beat  
And hold a lover close  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster

**Build God, Then We'll Talk"**

It's these substandard motels on the (lalalalala) corner of 4th and Fremont Street.  
Appealing only because they are just that un-appealing  
Any practiced catholic would cross themselves upon entering.  
The rooms have a hint of asbestos and maybe just a dash of formaldehyde,  
And the habit of decomposing right before your very (lalalala) eyes.

Along with the people inside  
What a wonderful caricature of intimacy  
Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy

Tonight tenants range from: a lawyer and a virgin  
Accessorizing with a rosary tucked inside her lingerie  
She's getting a job at the firm come Monday.  
The Mrs. will stay with the cheating attorney  
moonlighting aside, she really needs his money.  
Oh, wonderful caricature of intimacy.

Yeah (Yeah)

And not to mention, the constable, and his proposition, for that "virgin"  
Yes, the one the lawyer met with on "strictly business"  
as he said to the Mrs. Well, only hours before,  
after he had left, she was fixing her face in a compact.  
There was a terrible crash (There was a terrible crash)  
Between her and the badge  
She spilled her purse and her bag, and held a "purse" of a different kind.

Along with the people inside  
What a wonderful caricature of intimacy  
Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy

There are no raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses.  
It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses  
At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things.

Raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses  
It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses  
At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things.

Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy  
Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy

Raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses  
It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses  
At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things.

Raindrops on roses and the girls in white dresses  
And sleeping with the roaches and they taking best guesses  
At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things.

"Well that was odd but it fits his personality. Now let's move on up next Alex singing London Bridge and Glamorous " Cole said

**"Glamorous"**  
**(feat. Ludacris)**

If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home  
You say: If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home  
G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S

_[B-Section:_  
We flying the first class  
Up in the sky  
Poppin' champagne  
Livin' the life  
In the fast lane  
And I wont change  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy

_[chorus:_  
The glamorous,  
The glamorous, glamorous (the glamorous life)  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy

_[Verse:_  
Wear them gold and diamonds rings  
All them things don't mean a thing  
Chaperons and limousines  
Shopping for expensive things  
I be on the movie screens  
Magazines and boogie scenes  
I'm not clean, I'm not pristine  
I'm no queen, I'm no machine  
I still go to Taco Bell  
Drive through, raw as hell  
I don't care, I'm still real  
No matter how many records I sell  
After the show or after the Grammies  
I like to go cool out with the family  
Sippin', reminiscing on days when I had a Mustang  
And now I'm in...

_[B-section then chorus_

_[Ludacris:_  
I'm talking Champagne wishes, caviar dreams  
You deserve nothing but all the finer things  
Now this whole world has no clue what to do with us  
I've got enough money in the bank for the two of us  
Plus I gotta keep enough lettuce  
To support your shoe fetish  
Lifestyles so rich and famous  
Robin Leach will get jealous  
Half a million for the stones  
Taking trips from here to Rome  
So If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home  
G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S

_[B-section + chorus x2_

_[Verse:_  
I got problems up to here  
I've got people in my ear  
Telling me these crazy things  
That I don't want to know (fuck y'all)  
I've got money in the bank  
And I'd really like to thank  
All the fans, I'd like to thank  
Thank you really though  
Cause I remember yesterday  
When I dreamt about the days  
When I'd rock on MTV, that be really dope  
Damn, It's been a long road  
And the industry is cold  
I'm glad my daddy told me so, he let his daughter know. _[x3_

**"London Bridge"**

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.  
Are you ready for this?  
Oh, shit!  
Oh!

It's me  
Fergie  
The pen  
Polo!  
Fergie Ferg, what's up baby?!  
Come on

When I come to the clubs, step aside (Oh, shit)  
Part the seas, don't be having me in the line (Oh, shit)  
V.I.P 'cause you know I gotta shine (Oh, shit)  
I'm Fergie Ferg  
And me love you long time (Oh shit)

All my girls get down on the floor (Oh, shit)  
Back to back drop it down real low (Oh, shit)  
I'm such a lady but I'm dancing like a ho (Oh, shit)  
'cause you know I don't give a fuck so here we go! (Oh shit)

_[Chorus (x2):_  
How come every time you come around  
My London London Bridge want to go down  
Like London London London wanna go down  
Like London London London be going down like

The drinks start pouring  
And my speech start slurring  
Everybody start looking real good (Oh, shit)

The Grey Goose got your girl feeling loose  
Now I'm wishing that I didn't wear these shoes (I hate heels)  
It's like every time I get up on the dude  
Paparazzi put my business in the news  
And I'm like get up out my face (oh, shit)  
'fore I turn around and spray your ass with mace (oh, shit)  
My lips make you wanna have a taste (oh, shit)  
You got that? I got the bass (Uh)

_[Chorus x2_

Ah, da, da, da, da, doo, doo, doo, doo  
_[Speech:_  
Me like a bullet type, you know they comin' right  
Fergie love em' long time  
My girls support right?

Ah, da, da, da, da, doo, doo, doo, doo  
Doo, doo, doo, doo  
Ah, da, da, da, da, doo, doo, doo, doo

_[Speech:_  
Me like a bullet type, you know they comin' right  
Fergie love em' long time  
My girls support right?

Another A.T.L.  
Cali collabo  
Fergie and Polo

When I come to the clubs, step aside (Oh, shit)  
Part the seas, don't be having me in the line (Oh, shit)  
V.I.P because you know I gotta shine (Oh, shit)  
I'm Fergie Ferg  
And me love you long time (Oh, shit)

All my girls get down on the floor (Oh, shit)  
Back to back drop it down real low (Oh, shit)  
I'm such a lady but I'm dancing like a ho (Oh, shit)  
'cause you know I don't give a fuck so here we go! (Oh, shit)

_[Chorus x2_

Shittin' all over the world  
Fuck you bitches!

" That was Too Cute and Too cool! Now Let's give it up for Justin singing Sugar we're going down and thanks For the memories." Dylan said

**"Sugar We're Going Down"**

Am I more than you bargained for yet  
I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear  
Cause that's just who I am this week  
Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
(A notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)

Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it  
_[x2_

Is this more than you bargained for yet  
Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet  
Wishing to be the friction in your jeans  
Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
(Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)

Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it  
_[x2_

Down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself)  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging (Take back what you said)  
I'll be your number one with a bullet (Take aim at myself)  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down (down, down)  
Down, down (down, down)  
We're going down, down (down, down)  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself)  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging (Take back what you said)  
I'll be your number one with a bullet (Take aim at myself)  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

**"Thnks Fr Th Mmrs"**

I'm gonna make you bend and break  
(It sent you to me without wings)  
Say a prayer but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show  
(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)  
And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life  
"Who does he think he is?"  
If that's the worst you got  
Better put your fingers back to the keys

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

Been looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball   
It's always cloudy except for (except for)  
When you look into the past (look into the past)  
One night stand (one night stand off)

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories   
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers  
In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers  
Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes  
I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

One night and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

"Cool that was awesome Man! Now We have Sunako singing Runaway and The Best Damn thing." Cole said

**"The Best Damn Thing"**

Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
Alright  
Now let me hear you say hey hey ho

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door  
even though I told him yesterday and the day before  
I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab  
And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see

_[Chorus:_  
That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same  
And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Alright, alright  
Yeah

I hate it when a guy doesn't understand  
Why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand  
I hate it when they go out, and we stay in  
And they come home smelling like their ex girlfriends

I found my hopes, I found my dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
Now everybody's gonna see

_[Chorus_

Give me an A (always give me what I want)  
Give me a V (be very very good to me)  
R (are you gonna treat me right)  
I (I can put up a fight)  
Give me an L (let me hear you scream loud)

One, two, three, four

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see

_[Chorus_

Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
Alright  
Now let me hear you say hey hey ho

Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

**"Runaway"**

Got up on the wrong side of life today, yeah  
Crash the car and I'm gonna be really late  
My phone doesn't work cus it's out of range  
Looks like it's just one of those kind of days

You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground  
No you can't, but you couldn't catch me anyhow  
Blue skies, but the sun isn't coming out, no  
Today is like I'm under a heavy cloud

And I feel so alive  
I can't help myself  
Don't you realize

_[Chorus_  
I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and run away, yeah  
I just wanna fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and run away, yeah

So-so's how I'm doing, if you're wondering  
I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning  
Stay there, come closer it's at your own risk  
Yeah you know how it is life can be a bitch

And I feel so alive  
I can't help myself  
Don't you realize

_[Chorus_

Run away, run away _[Repeat_

_[Chorus X2_

"That was amazing The Best thing I ever seen! Now Let's welcome Kevin singing Dirty little secret and move along." Dylan said

**"Dirty Little Secret"**

Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret

Who has to know  
Who has to know

**"Move Along"**

Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
When you fall everyone stands  
Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
With the life held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold

Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Move along

So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Could be a night when your life ends  
Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
All the pain held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold

Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)

When everything is wrong, we move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
When everything is wrong, we move along  
Along, along, along

When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
_[x3_

(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along  
_[fade out_

"Very nice Dude very cute too. Now next Kyohei singing Welcome to my life and I'd do anything. Dylan said

**"Welcome To My Life"**

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

**"I'd Do Anything"**

Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting

And I wrote this letter in my head  
Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight

This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
And leave this place  
To never come back

So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting

This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

I close my eyes  
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you  
Nanana (...)  
And I'd do anything for you  
Nanana (...)

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

"Amazing truly amazing these contestants I can't choose who will be the winner well we'll know tomorrow on the group singing." Dylan and Cole said

I Beg all of you please send reviews I don't care if it is a flame or a praise just PLEASE I BEG OF ALL OF YOU PEOPLE. Oh yeah sorry if it is pretty long….. TT See ya all next time!


	7. Singing Contest 2

Hi sorry If this chapter took too long! I am so sad cause that no one will ever send a review. I am truly sorry. Because I just needed to get this story off my mind it is called how it all started. I just needed to submit it because I might even forget it. I am so sorry.

CHAPTER 7 SINGING CONTEST 2

AT THE DINING ROOM

"Hey, guys you know something's weird. Just when Sunako and I Expressed our feelings to each other the next day she was like avoiding me." Kyohei said

"Oh maybe you did something to her…(Takenaga spit his tea, Ranmaru stopped laughing, Yuki also spit his drink) wait scratch that you are already with SUNAKO!?" Everybody said

"Yeah! This is our ticket to rent free paradise!" Takenaga said

"You know you are not supposed to rejoice I have a problem here." Kyohei muttered

"Ah, Sorry we were just overjoyed." Takenaga said

Then Kyohei spotted Noi and Machiko.

"Hey we have a table here, come sit with us!" Kyohei said

"Oh, no thank you we are going to have a slumber party with Alex and Sunako bye now." Noi said

"First Kyohei's love and now she is hosting a slumber party?! Oh My God our precious Sunako is at last turning into a lady! Rent Free!" Takenaga, Ranmaru and Yuki said

WHEN NOI AND MACHIKO MET ALEX

"Hi! Noi and Machiko we will be having our slumber party in the hotel's suit!" Alex said

"Wait a sec. where is Sunako?" Machiko said

"Yeah, I'm here" Sunako said approaching them

"So, shall we?" Noi said

IN THE ROOM

"So what do we play first?" Machiko said

"What if we first talk." Alex said

"Okay, so who will go first?" Noi asked

"Sunako!" Noi, Machiko and Alex said

"First topic, Love Life." Alex said

"Okay so who will go first?" Sunako said

"NOI!" Alex and Machiko said

"Okay, Right now?" Noi asked

"Yeah,Yeah the Present with Takenaga." Alex said

"Oh, um how can I put this Takenaga and I had been together for 2 years, and we only did it just three days ago. Takenaga is a very nice, warm and gentle though he does not talk that much he has a very unique loving smile. I really love Takenaga-kun no matter if he did not even say it to me." Noi said nicely

"Oh my God! it is like a fatal love story you know like the one that Ren and Nana has the one in the anime nana like even if you are separated you will still love each other truly, madly and deeply." Alex said

"Next!" Sunako said

"Alex!" Noi said

"Let's see…Ah I've got it! I started to like Justin when we were in 6th grade like my first crush. I confessed to him when we were in 1st year high school. It was on our 4th prom Sunako and Kevin were dancing in the room while Justin and I were at the par outside admiring the view. I started with "Justin I have to tell you something." Then he asked so nicely "what?" I was so nervous. I started with "Um, I uh." I said eating my own words then I cried I said "I'm sure Justin-kun already has a girlfriend but I am here telling you that I have fallen for you 2 years ago in 6th grade It is okay if you don't return my feelings but I just want to tell you this." I said in between sobs. Then I saw Justin's eyes water then he hugged me. He said "I thought that you will never admit it I am so glad so may we please be more than friends?" I was so happy that we immediately kissed for a long time. Right now we are so happy and He took me away just a week after that. I think that's just about it." Alex said

"Cool yet too long!" Sunako said

"Who is next?" Alex said

"Machiko!" Sunako said

"Oh, fine." Machiko said

"Yuki and I started not long after He moved in with Kyohei and the others. I met Yuki in a park before he saw me crying. he asked "What's wrong Miss?" he said in a kind way It was like when he said that I felt so warm in the inside He asked me if I would like to go with him in Kopi Roti. I gladly accepted He asked me why I was sad. I said because my mom just died in a car accident Then he immediately said I am sorry. I started to text him then e-mail then soon we had a very deep connection with each other eventually I became his girlfriend." Machiko said

"Next is obviously Sunako!" everyone said exept Suanko

"Yeah do I look like I have a choice? Kyohei and I started to talk really nicely without me having nosebleeds I think 4 days ago or 5. I told him that I liked him then he also told me but 2 days later I saw the most heart breaking thing ever. I saw kyohei kissing a girl

I tried to bear it but I just can't (Sunako starts sobbing now) I love him so much and I just confessed to him and then it is like I got rejected again!" Sunako said

"It's okay Sunako Kyohei is really a jerk." Alex said

**AT 11:00 PM SUNAKO IS ALREADY SLEEPING**

"Guys, we can't just let Sunako get hurt. We should talk to Kyohei or maybe I will and you people will make a plan for tomorrow after the contest." Alex said

"Talk to him now!" Noi said

"Okay, but if in case Sunako is awake stop planning and pretend to sleep. okay?" Alex said

"Good Luck" Noi and Machiko said

Alex went to the hotel and went to the floor where Kyohei was sleeping

KNOCK KNOCK Alex knocked at the door Kyohei answered.

"What do you want?" Kyohei mumbled

"I need to talk to you privately!" Alex said

As soon as Alex went inside the room she slapped Kyohei.

"What was that for?!" Kyohei said

"That is your punishment for hurting my best friend's feelings." Alex said

"What the Hell? I did not even do anything to her and she just started to avoid me!" Kyohei said

"No! She was avoiding you because she got hurt didn't you know that she was following you when you 'kissed' that girl? She cried herself to sleep just a while ago. She fell in love with you and you just play with her feelings I heard so much good things about you but I guess you are really none of those good people." Alex said

"I never kissed that girl that girl is the one that jumped on me and the one who also kissed me! I also love Sunako more that I loved anyone in my whole entire life! If you have any Idea on how I can make it up to her please tell me!" Kyohei pleaded

"Okay I am planning with Noi and Machiko ask help from the rest of the guys but not Kevin." Alex said

"But why not Kevin? He is Sunako's friend, isn't she?" Kyohei said

"Don't you understand that Kevin loves Sunako like you do?" Alex said

"Okay, Thank you for telling me about it." Kyohei said

"Meet you in 3 hours in the cafe near your hotel. Bring them too not Kevin!" Alex said as she wet out the door

So in three hours they all met at the café, They talked about how to get Sunako to love Kyohei again.

**SO… THE NEXT DAY**

"Oh My God! I can't believe that the contest is today!" Noi said

"Yeah, remember our songs are No sleep tonight and you and your hand." Sunako said

"Whatever you say lead singer." Alex said

"What the heck why the hell am I supposed to be lead singer?" Sunako said

"It is because you have the prettiest voice." Alex

"Let's go the others might me waiting for us in the dining room." Justin said

"Yeah, we should go." Machiko said

**in the dining room**

As Sunako, Machiko, Noi, Alex and Justin walked in the dining room they received a lot of stares and heard people saying 'ah, look they're so hot' it just annoyed them so those people ignored. So at last Sunako and the others found the table where Kyohei, Kevin and the others sat.

"Hi" Kyohei said

"Sup" Sunako muttered

Suddenly Mr.Johnson appeared before them

"I have some good news and some bad news. The bad news is you guys will have to sing 3 group songs. The good news is that you will also win 5 years supply of food/gift surtificates and 5 years of shopping spree. oh yeah and Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie wanted 2 winners." Mr. Johnson said

"What the Hell? we like already reahersed everything!"Takenaga said

"Well, Let's make the contest tomorrow then." Mr. Johnson said

"Okay" Sunako said

Well how was it? I hope that someone will at least give me a review.


	8. very important

Hi everyone I just want to ask if anyone wants me to continue sugar rush because if you don't I would erase/let is stay unfinished forever so I can concentrate on my other fanfic and so I can make a new wall flower fanfic

Hi everyone I just want to ask if anyone wants me to continue sugar rush because if you don't I would erase/let is stay unfinished forever so I can concentrate on my other fanfic and so I can make a new wall flower fanfic. I really need your opinion please send a message I at least want to get 10 reviews I don't care id it is a flame of saying that it is ugly I just want the truth thank you.

-sweet passionate nightmare-


End file.
